


Darling

by ireneslvr



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, POV First Person, Pining, Short One Shot, a lil angsty if you think about it, stalker-ish undertones, undertones of erotomania
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ireneslvr/pseuds/ireneslvr
Summary: jennie gives little letters to jisoo because she believes she's in love with her.for my speech class lmao
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Darling

**Author's Note:**

> erotomania, n. a delusion in which a person believes another person is in love with them.

_note. 1_

darling, you're beautiful, _divine_ even. effortlessly, you seem to sweep me off my feet and make me forget everything around me. you're powerful but don't even realize it, do you? how do you manage to do something no other can do? you're one of a kind, darling.

_love, jennie_

-

_note. 2_

your eyes are beautiful, darling, but they're lacking something don't you think? ah, that's it, they lack a shine, sweetheart. it's dark in there, and almost scary but it must be the sun being stubborn, right? whatever the reason, i see myself drown when i look at you. do you not see me visibly relax while looking at you? i know you're not blind, sweetheart. 

_love, jennie_

-

_note. 3_

i saw the way you looked at me the other day. what were you thinking about, darling? i haven't quite seen you with that look before. so out of burning curiosity, i walked up to you and said hello. i would be lying if i said the look you gave me in return didn't break my heart a little. you looked utterly confused upon who i was, the skin between your eyebrows creasing, but you still managed to knock the breath from my lungs. _"do i know you?"_ upon hearing that question, my shoulders were slouched lower than they were before. and it wasn't the relaxing of my shoulders from when i looked at you, it was from something dreadful. because you _do_ know who i am, how could you be so _stupid_ , love? but before i could be dragged under the anguish i felt, you turned and left, beautiful wisps of dark hair following suite. 

i was annoyed with our interaction that day. although the look you gave me was unfamiliar, would you have not looked at me that way if you didn't feel something? don't tell a fib darling.

_love, jennie_


End file.
